


That's My Desire

by karaokegal



Category: Bones
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009, Scars, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More improper thoughts; this time about Sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep/Spoilers for Mayhem on the Cross. Written for [mmom](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/), Day 18.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal on May 18, 2009.

Gordon wouldn’t actually say he’s shocked. So much of Sweets’ demeanor practically shouted psychological trauma. What does surprise him is his own reaction to the information. Both the depth of his concern for Sweets’ well-being and something a trifle less altruistic.

He’s sure that Booth and Brennan’s “mission” was successful in making the lad feel less alone, but Gordon can’t help thinking he’d like to offer a more intimate form of comfort.

He imagines drawing Sweets close to his chest, and tracing each scar with the tip of his finger before laying soft kisses against Sweets’ back and shoulders.

Completely inappropriate, of course. Just because he’s no longer officially employed by the FBI, or even for that matter a practicing psychiatrist, doesn’t mean he can have these thoughts with a clear conscience, but he knows better than anyone the extra frisson that comes with guilt.

“Oh, Lance,” he sighs softly, lying in bed that night, treating himself to a few preliminary strokes, accompanied by the continuation of his fantasy, with a Sweets who is comfortable enough to accept his attentions and respond in kind. Soft hands and gentle kisses that grow more passionate, as his own hand picks up speed. He’d played a mean guitar once and he’d like to play Sweets as well, but for now he’s limited to this particular solo.

His beautiful, damaged Sweets allows Gordon to penetrate him, as Gordon whispers soothing words and perhaps a few possessive ones, culminating in a rousing orgasm, during which he imagines Lance might shed a few grateful tears before snuggling himself comfortably against Gordon’s shoulder.

Gordon heads to the loo for a bit of cleanup before returning to bed, where despite the post-ejaculation tranquilty, he finds it difficult to sleep.

No ethics violated. No rules broken. But this line of fantasy is still disturbing. So much so that he wills himself to sleep, rather than focus too deeply what he’s just done and why he’s already decided not to do it again.

Sweets isn’t the only one with scars.


End file.
